


My Dad is a Symbiote

by GlitterGummy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Horror, Klyntar, Possible Future Violence, Suspense, Symbiotes - Freeform, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy
Summary: Harry is trapped inside of Oscorp with a symbiote-infected Norman lurking in the shadows after him.Will lil' Harebear escape or end up a mindless host to an alien like his father?
Kudos: 3





	My Dad is a Symbiote

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is SO short! (I might edit this later on)
> 
> I wanted to get the idea out there and Chapter 2 should be coming very, very soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a kudos and comment, it helps me continue writing! <3
> 
> I take requests and suggestions. Please leave them in the comments!
> 
> Comments will be replied to within 1-5 business days.  
> (ANXIETY ALERT)

Harry had to keep quiet, sitting under the desk in a cubicle as loud footsteps paced around the floor, sniffing the air for his scent to find him with a low growl in its throat.

Harry held his hands to his mouth, squeezed to the back and trying to not make a peep. He didn’t want to be found.

A soft gasp as the footsteps drew near, the distorted voice calling out.

“Now now, Harry... What did I ever tell you about hiding from me?”

Harry could almost feel his heart leap out of his chest, just needing to find a way to break free and continue down the long scale of the building internals to get out of here and find help.

The darkness didn’t help Harry feel any safer, like waiting for that *thing* to pounce on him when it found him.

He was so scared; he couldn’t remember the last time he was ever this scared.

He seized up as a low chuckle emitted from the beast trailing him, long tail following behind it as it called out to him.

“Come out, come out wherever you are little Harry Berry~ Daddy just wants to see his little spot of sunshine!”

It was Norman, Norman was underneath all the grotesque transformation of goop.

He gasped as the desk came up, the monster rearing it’s ugly head.

“FOUND YOU!”

Everything was so normal only hours ago.

That would be the title of this retelling as Harry yelled and bolted like a scared mouse caught in a trap. The symbiote jumping in a delay after him as it chuckled under it’s breath.

The symbiote was huge and green, purple speckles painting it and it’s purple shining lenses for eyes, long tongue hanging out between huge maws of teeth down to it’s long curled chameleon tail and sharp white claws at the tip of its toes and hands.

What had happened?

It had only happened today when closing drew near and Harry was just so itching to see his Dad as he usually came home and retired to his home office to continue working. That’s all his Dad seemed to do, work and work, and work…

But it was all for naught, a bit mistake at that-

Harry was lucky the symbiote struggled to keep dear old dad down beneath the layers of itself, impeding its speech and movements severely.

Harry just needed to get OUT, and soon. He needed to find help and find it quick for his Father!

The symbiote seemed twitchy on it’s heels, hissing and griping at it’s own face, claws running through goopy chunks of flesh as Harry was able to get away down the hallway.

It was all instinct now, just surviving, needing to get somewhere safe. Norman was probably the worst host the symbiote could have given his strength and intellect for the alien to use against him.

Harry ran and ran as the symbiote seemed to keep behind, chuckling to itself. 

If Harry wanted to play a game, then a game it shall be~ 

This wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying just nailing the kiddo down and engulfing him, no no, it would only be perfect after chasing him around in loops before he gave up and gave in.

Then, it would be worth it.


End file.
